In some scenarios, guidance to a street view destination is mainly provided by means of user search, that is, search for and guidance to a destination are provided according to a keyword entered by a user, or provided by pushing a topic, that is, various street view topics such as boutique hotels and popular scenic spots are actively pushed to a user, and guidance is provided according to a selection of the user.
In the guiding manner of user search, guidance needs to be provided based on user input, which is inconvenient for use. In the guiding manner of topic pushing, a pushed topic may be a topic in which a user is not interested or that is not needed by a user, which may have an undesirable actual effect and is not well targeted.